I Will Never Forget You My Friend
by xXxCometxXx
Summary: Amethyst White is kicked out of her home by her father who can't seem to repair a broken family - she then turns to the aid of long term friend Kai and his team, the Blitzkrieg Boys. As she rebuilds her life again, Amy begins to learn that sometimes, forgiveness and true friendship only shows when you realise what you have lost, and what you are prepared to give.
1. Chapter 1

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

_Author's note: Hello everyone! I decided to change the storyline for this one as it came a point where I didn't really feel I could do anymore with it - my apologies to those who found that they enjoyed the story, and I hope that you will find that this new story line will be just as satisfactory. So as far as it stands, I have kept some of my work from the beginning, but altered it so that I find it easier to manipulate into a worthwhile creation. Many thanks to those who had shown their support and affection for this story in the past - your feedback was greatly appreciated!_

* * *

My life had its ups and downs, but when I turned 16 it turned in to a turbulent chain of events. My name is Amethyst, but call me Amy. To the regular world I was just an ordinary girl like any other, but for those who got to know me I was special, I was different.

However the joy I got was that my friends never regretted meeting me and always said the world would never be he same without me; that it was a shame that only a small percentage of the world got to meet me, so not many got to know how great I was. My friends were everything to me and I was everything to them. At the time of my early teens I never believed my friends because I thought I was useless.

But then and again, who would blame me with a family background like mine? It was a good life when I was born, my parents loved me and also gave me a gorgeous little sister, who I loved in my own way even thought I didn't always show it! I was the happiest girl on the planet and I always smiled; laughed and brought joy to whoever's company I was in. Though it all began to fall to pieces when I turned 8.

My mother cheated on my father, so he kicked her out - and yet she seemed fine with it even though myself, my father and sister loved her to pieces. From then on my father was constantly burdened with me and my sister Aquamarine. He developed a short temper and began to beat my sister and I. Aqua of course was scared being the younger sister; but I wasn't. I saw my father as a tyrant, my mother a traitor, who had another child with her new partner before they married. A bastard to add to the nursery along with the previous two.

I was given the task of looking after my sister AND my father as well as myself in the process. That meant all the house chores; helping my sister with her life and school work; helping my father by running errands on top of keeping my school work and social life in order. When I turned 11 I changed from being the obedient daughter to an 'outrageous rogue' as my father called me.

I started to hang out with people he didn't trust (even I thought they were perfectly ok) - I became street wise with people who knew more about the dangers of the world than I ever knew existed - and I did what I liked. Eventually my family started getting worried…they wondered why my father and I constantly argued, I took after him mostly through our natures; our blue grey eyes and strong physical stature.

The way I took after my mother was our soft sides; our thick black hair and small side to our bodies, some would have said I was a whore like my mother, considering that I hung about with more boys than girls. Boys that had anything but my best interests at heart; not that I ever let them go that far.

Naming me a whore naturally of course was not true, because I had remained single all my life so far. Things gradually got worse as I saw Aqua being driven in to submission by our father, who threatened her like she was heading towards damnation and then coaxed her when she went white with fear, telling her she was his 'special princess'. The little I would never be again.

I couldn't bear it and I was forever arguing with him about it. I said how could he be so cruel to his daughter, a beautiful girl with sea green eyes and aqua blue hair, an innocent soul who always did as she was told? People always said Aqua was the gentle, kind-like beauty - such a sweet natured girl that any man would love for her endless patience. Whereas I was the fiery, strong dark beauty: I challenged people; I never gave my heart without knowing they would definitely give theirs wholly and willingly. This never happened.

What a pair of sisters myself and Aqua were. The girly girl and the tomboy. The black and white sisters. The light and dark sisters. The opposites. My father of course wouldn't listen, being the stubborn man he was. Shadowed by his own arrogance; blurred by his own anger. Of course I had to be the one who falls out of his love, who defied his will and always ended up with heart ache. But we all know why - it's because I was right.

* * *

It was a nice autumn day in England where I was currently living, I was due to turn 16 in 4 months with it being October, hence why my name is Amethyst. My father was a businessman and was good - scratch that - brilliant at his job.

He could speak reasonable French; Spanish; Italian; German; Russian; Chinese and Japanese; he was creative. He was a good sportsman with great athletic skill; and to top it off he was a strong man who always seemed to get what he wanted and everyone respected him. This was whether it was willingly or unwillingly. A very desirable man at most for lots of women too.

I had respect for him as my father like you do. But any other respect I had for him had gradually disappeared over the years. Being beaten and shouted at really doesn't get you far in this world when it comes to children - in short, both me and Aqua had little say in our lives. But even so, I still somehow managed to find some sort of love for him...even if he was not the 'ideal father'.

After a hard days work, my father returned home and I could tell he was not in a good mood (being cheerful was a rarity). My father and I prided ourselves for having an excellent sense of area space and atmosphere giving the ability to have quick reactions and tell what people are feeling. I was preparing dinner and out of my sympathetic side, I thought to comfort my father for once.

"Hi Dad, how was your day?" I asked nervously, making sure that I didn't set him off. The last thing I needed was for him to lose his temper with me already. I was in enough trouble. Basically because I was required to do more work at home, my grades have fallen completely and I've been getting into more trouble than I bargained for with the crowd I hang with. So the school finally decided to get rid of me.

There was a buzz in my pocket. I pulled out my phone to find a text message waiting for me:

**Got your message about school. If your dad gives you a hard time - let me know. K.**

I smiled slightly. Kai Hiwatari was one of those that my dad didn't really think I should've been hanging out with - mainly because he acted like a bit of a bad boy; but then whilst he was daring at times, he was actually the most hard working and sensible guys I had ever met. Being a highly respected, top-class beyblader, he knew far more about respect than any other I could think of.

My father grunted as I came through with our drinks. "Tedious and frustrating", he replied shortly while sipping the chamomile tea I made him, "There's absolutely no one of any competence and the whole day has just gone to pot." I understood what he meant immediately; I guess that's one of things we can share on without too much arguing. In all honesty, we were too like each other for our own good. Which was probably why things got so bad between us.

So I sat down for a moment and tried talked to him."I know, you could ask someone to do the simplest things and they'd make a mountain out of a mole hill of it." I said while propping my legs on the sofa. My father just went 'hm' and there was a pause. The news I was about to deliver would almost certainly sign my death warrant.

"Dad, I have something to tell you" I started nervously, which my father picked up on immediately. Sometimes, my dad can be rather scary - his frosty glares tend to make me feel more on edge than him raising his voice. Which was probably why I was feeling myself beginning to tremble.

"Yes, Amethyst?" My father looked at me expectantly, even though he knew I didn't like to be called that. I liked Amy better, but that was irrelevant at this point. I guess looking back on it, I wasn't in any position to start correcting him about what nickname I fancied when I had pretty much failed school. I took a deep breath.

"I have been kicked at school." I said quietly. I've never forgotten what happened next. My father blinked a couple of times, and then he walked over to me and slapped me across the face and stepped back from my defiant stare. I still remember it: each time it happens, it's like looking at a film in slow motion, and I can't still quite believe what he did. Just then Aqua entered back home. Seeing our father and I frozen in a tableau not far off resembling a battle field, she froze.

It didn't take her long to register what was happening.

"YOU STUPID FUCKING COW!" My father bellowed at the top of his voice, Aqua's eyes widened with fear as she cowered in the corner of the kitchen. Good thing I always had some balls. "How the fuck am I supposed to sort this out when I've got to look after you and your fucking sister since the day your whore of a mother left us!" My father's face was so contorted with rage that it seemed he was near hysterical.

"But that wasn't our fault! Please let me explain - and please don't shout! There's Aqua here too - I know I haven't been that helpful recently -" I protested.

"That's not the point! As if my job isn't demanding enough already, you manage to get yourself kicked out of school!" My father's eyes were full of fury that you could see fire in them. Even so, I wasn't afraid because it didn't matter to me: I knew I was intelligent enough and thought school was a waste of time. I may be arrogant, but I'm not stupid.

"Well if you're having trouble at work then I will help, then when things get easier I'll go back and find another school - or I'll work independently off a course to get some sort of qualification - or something." I suggested calmly to keep my father in some form of mental stability. It was for Aqua's benefit as she was terrified by him. My father stopped and looked thoughtful for a moment. You could almost hear the ticking motion in his head.

"Very well. You may prove your services to me - however I am extremely angry and disappointed in you, Amethyst. Therefore your price to pay is to work extremely hard from now on. I thought I had raised my daughters to be civil and hard-working." My father's eyes bore into me as gave me an expression that was drawn and grave. Like I was just a real disappointment altogether. It stung me more than he was shouting at me.

"Well it's hardly surprising seeing as you're never there - you would rather work for your own profits than have a care for your daughters, who have to put with your moods and utter selfishness with no support whatsoever! And yet you expect me to be able to achieve good school grades _as well _as making Aqua get's hers? What kind of father does that make you?" I threw back with venom dripping from every syllable. But then I immediately wanted to take every word I said and cram it back into my mouth.

Unfortunately, there was no way that I could avoid the inevitable - I couldn't take back what I said. And when I saw my father's stunned face, I saw a completely different man. It was full of hurt. Then he snapped up; walked over and slapped me hard across the face, Aqua gasped and bit her lip. I could still feel the sting from the impact, but then that was one of the times I saw the true bitch in me.

"Perhaps you should think about what you say, but one things for certain: this is not the daughter I had ever hoped for" My father quietly growled.

"You're right, I'm the daughter you have turned me into" I snapped back coolly, then my father just stare at me for a while. Me, who was as stubborn as he was, simply turned my head away and kept my head held high. That was when my father walked away and left me, Aqua then ran over and was the one to cry into my shoulder as I hugged and coaxed her comfortingly like any elder sibling would do out of love.

"Oh Amy, that was so scary" She sobbed, this girl was 8 and thought this was scary, at her age I had lost a lot of fear for things and respected as a brave, courageous being.

"Sorry Aqua", I said softly even so and held her tight, "But Dad needed telling because we can't carry on like this. Both of us are thoroughly miserable - it MUST stop!" My words and heart were filled with bitterness.

"But Amy, that's not what you did. All you did was unleash nearly 7 years of repressed feelings in one afternoon on someone when it wasn't all their fault - and don't say that even Dad deserved that, because you saw how hurt he was by what you said. You know he does care, he just has a funny way of showing it; now probably feeling like the only two women in his life that couldn't fail him have just shattered his heart." Aqua spoke up timidly as I had as bad a temper as my father, but instead she had made me realise that what I said was a little OTT; but more to the point this situation was handled wrongly and had ended up really hurting my father - and believe me it showed, because when he walked out of those doors it seemed like a big half of me had disappeared with it.

Sighing, I got up from the sofa to go and start cooking dinner. "Maybe you should go and start on your homework. Dinner will be ready in 45 minutes." I said quietly, not daring to look at my sister. I knew she was crying - but I knew I couldn't do anything about that right now. I think I was holding tears back myself that time.

"Ok." She mumbled, grabbing her school stuff and scooting out of the room as fast as she could. As she went, I felt my eyes begin to sting. I tried convincing myself that it was the onions I was chopping - even though deep down it was because I wanted to cry my heart out. Putting down the knife, I dug in my trouser pocket to pull out my phone.

_1 new message_. I unlocked my phone and saw who it was sent from:

**I'm going to guess that your dad didn't take the news well. Text/ring me if you want to talk. K.**

Kai. I swear that guy always knew how I felt - even if he was half way across the world away from me. But that was what was great about him: if I needed him, he was always there. Without question - he never asked what it was I needed him for; he just came to the phone or to my face. But sometimes, there wasn't much he could do to help. By then my father was past the stage of forgiving. I quickly texted him back:

**Well if slapping me isn't an indicator - I don't know how else to describe it. Good luck with your match tomorrow. Maybe I might see you soon. A.**

_1 new message_:

**If he does that again: I won't be waiting for your permission to pummel him. And you will be seeing me soon - that is not an option. K.**

Again, he made me smile. Whenever he got so commandeering it just made me chuckle at how people only saw him as emotionless, rather than looking deeper into what he meant. But then that's why we could call each other friends: I was quite happy to take the time to understand him. And in return, he took the time to understand me.

**Trust me. I might do it myself soon. Hope you're ok. A.**

* * *

My father started to ignore me. He didn't greet me; he never hugged me; he never showed any love or affection for me. What began to really sting though was that he deliberately paid more attention to Aqua and nothing did was ever good enough, whereas Aqua seemed like the perfect daughter.

Gradually, it was me that began to subside and lose a bit of my spirit, my father then took this opportunity to start beating me once again and it drove me into being like a cold, heartless shell with a bottomless ocean underneath.

I was becoming the weak one to my father's pleasure, Aqua tried many times to help but was unsuccessful, and she was like Mum. Never the person to press on unless they were certain and could only override someone with temper. my father seemed to override everyone - or at least most people anyway. What my father didn't know was that I was waiting for the opportune moment to get revenge on those who had changed my life for the worse... that meant my parents as well.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx: _**_Right! That it is Chapter 1 of my new version of this story complete! I am currently working on the next chapter, so keep your eyes peeled everyone - hope you enjoyed this one =) Thanks!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

It was week after my birthday and I had been working extra hard for my father; things had instead gotten worse than better. Both of us were under a lot of strain and we never had a proper nights sleep. I wasn't exhausted, but I wasn't as bright as daisies. My eczema was at its worst and I ached all over. I was working at the office in the U.S.A when all of a sudden a girl with spiky, purple hair and golden honey eyes stopped in front of me.

"Hi! I'm Felicity, but call me Chica, what's your name?" She smiled brightly, I warmed to her immediately. Although I wasn't one to immediately look at people think that I could talk to them, there was something about her that made me feel comfortable. Like she wouldn't judge you no matter what you have done or what's happened to you in your life.

"Hey, my name's Amethyst, Amy for short." We both shook hands and smiled at each other. She seemed like a nice girl; most I came across these days seemed to look down their noses at me - probably because I was always either in my work clothes or camped out in baggy trousers and rockin' tees. I guess being different was the one thing that put people off.

Well maybe not for Chica. She seemed quite genuine, and that was something I never took for granted. "Oh you must be Mr White's daughter! My dad has told me all about you. It's great to meet you at last!" Chica looked surprised as well as pleased to hear that I was associated with one of the company's most well known business men. I felt suddenly grim. I couldn't help but think what else she may have heard about me.

Particularly as my father didn't really have anything positive much that he would ever say to his colleagues. He seemed to prefer shunning me to the background so he didn't have to deal with me or the reactions from his work mates, who seemed to have a higher opinion of me than he ever did - even though he was my father after all.

"Yeah, I guess." I muttered, trying to conceal the fact that I was actually quite nervous - this was one of the first few opportunities in a life time that I actually had someone my age to talk to, who didn't look at me as though I was some kind of freak. And I didn't want to throw that opportunity away.

"Sorry! I didn't mean it like that! I mean obviously I've heard about you from other people - but honestly! My dad does like you and a lot of people think you're a great person-" Chica started to look flustered and worried at my less than enthusiastic reaction.

I couldn't help but smile - her obvious care for other people's feelings made me feel a lot more relaxed. Knowing that she didn't seem to listen to what other people have said about me, whether negative or not. That she wanted to find out about me for herself rather than go on a bunch of rumours.

I guess you could say that in the nature of business, other men and their daughters (or sons - trust me! Rejecting some unwanted 'advances' can add to it!) would jump at a chance to drag their colleague's name in the dirt. I couldn't count the number of times my father would come back yelling at me that some rumour had gone round that I had been out drinking; dealing drugs; sleeping round...

The funniest one was that I had slept with 7 boys at once - all in one hour. I don't know where people got these rather crude stories from, but some of them didn't half make me laugh at how ridiculous they really were. In the end when my father would calm down, he grudgingly accepted that I wasn't that sort of person. Even if I was related to one who did something similar.

Probably why he couldn't bear to look at me most of the time. Because the dark, lascivious rumours reminded him of what he used to experience with my mother, and what she then did behind his back - because their marriage was falling apart and he saw it coming. It was only a matter of time before one of them would find pleasure, desire and lust elsewhere.

"It's ok, I've just had a hard day that's all." I said apologetically, we both then relaxed and chuckled.

"Hey, d'you wanna hang out?" Chica asked almost bouncing like a puppy at the thought. I raised an eyebrow, but even so she still had made my day by just being who she was. It wasn't often I was invited out to things by other people: I guess you could say I didn't have very many friends. Although I was generally ok having my own company, I couldn't help but feel the tiniest pang of loneliness.

I looked at the clock, and then back at my computer screen. Even though I was screaming inside to actually do what I wanted for once - I still hadn't finished the work my father had set me to do. And believe me, the last thing I needed at the moment was for him to kick off again.

"Um, I would love to, but my father has some work that needs doing..." I replied awkwardly, feeling my face flush. I so badly wanted to cultivate this friendship, but what could I do? I was in enough trouble already - my father still hadn't forgiven for getting busted out of school. I hadn't even forgiven myself; I mean how stupid? Why didn't I just put my school work first and let my father be the adult?

But then and again, someone had to pick up the pieces after my mother left. And Mr. White certainly wasn't going to do that. Because at the end of the day, I always wanted to be like him - strangely enough. From day one, I couldn't help but envy the strength and power he had; I always pursued as much as I could to be like him. Even though at the end of the day, I was never sure whether I could ever be like my father. Just as Chica was about to say something, Mr. Komiyasha then came in.

Mr. Komiyasha was a nice gentleman, recently come from Japan: my father didn't have much regard for new employees, but I certainly did for this one. Whenever I needed some help with any of the work that I didn't understand or was heavier than usual - Mr. Komiyasha was always willing to help. If I were an employer, that would be something I valued above anything else.

"Is there anything I can assist with Miss White?" He offered me a kind smile as he clearly assessed the situation - bless him, I wasn't sure. Because the last I needed was my father coming home in a worse mood than he usually is. So far I had managed to keep him at bay enough so that he didn't frighten Aqua - despite all the alcohol he drank every night.

_But should I be allowed to have a break shouldn't I? After all I have compensated my Dad plentifully for getting kicked out of school... yeah I'm gonna have a break..._I thought for a moment, before looking at Chica's eager face and then smiled wearily.

"Alright. Why not? Mr Komiyasha, would you be kind enough to make sure the work here is saved on my memory stick? That would be greatly appreciated. And also, you wouldn't mind...covering for me would you?" I asked, adding a small wink at the end as he gave me a grin. He returned the wink and then put a finger to his lips. Perfect. I turned back to Chica.

"So where d'you want to go?" I asked with a somewhat of a smile on my face. Chica looked thoughtful for a moment.

"I know! Let's go shopping!" She squealed excitedly, and before I could say anything else she had grabbed my arm to drag me out shopping. I guess opportunities like this don't come often - so I had best enjoy it.

As we made our way out of the building, I felt a buzz in my pocket. _1 new message_:

**I hear you're now in New York. Looks like we'd better arrange some time in the next couple of days to meet up then. Hope you're dad's not killing you. K.**

Oh, if only you knew - though I was smiling properly now. Chica had cheered me up, no doubt. But Kai just had a way of making me feel safe and secure around him - I could trust him with anything. Before I could stop myself, I texted him back:

**You heard right. And judging by your text, you're also here too. Meet me at the park outside the office at 10am on Friday? So far I am still alive, so I think I'm safe on that one. See you tomorrow. A.**

* * *

"AMETHYST!" A roar came from outside my bedroom that made jump from my bed. Uh-oh. My father was home - and he did not sound happy. It was Friday morning and we were due to move to Germany for his next business trip; I was in the house we were renting, packing my things ready for the next day when we were going to take our flight. I had been sat reading a book.

I quickly dropped my book and rushed out of my room. As I bounded down the stairs and into the living room, I caught sight of my father. I wasn't usually one to be fazed by his temper - but today, I had never seen my father so livid in the time in my life I had known him. "Yes?" I announced myself to the room, unable to stop my voice from trembling as I faced the full bout of his rage.

Our eyes met - those beautiful grey-blue ones that we both shared were now alight with something I had never seen before: hatred. "How fucking dare you! How could you do this to me? You promised me you would work hard and this is how you repay me?" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. I blinked rapidly as I felt my heart stop with fright.

"Wh-what d-do you m-mean?" I continued to stammer, knowing full well that I was in trouble - more than I ever had been in my life. Why? After months of non-stop work and finally making a new friend, did my life have to fall apart? Not that it mattered at the moment: I feared for my neck, which was clearly nearing danger of being broken.

A vein popped in my father's temple and he went white. "Then explain to me why the work I received is in fact a copy of some emails from your 'friends', who I specifically told you not to stay in contact with - not the fucking presentation I asked for by yesterday!" The roar was so powerful that I stumbled backwards with shock into the shelving behind me on the wall, books falling as they hit me hard on the head.

I winced in pain as my eyes started to water. Oh my God. How could I have been so stupid? Why couldn't I have just waited a few more minutes to save the work properly so I wouldn't be in this mess? But I already knew the answer. Because for once, I couldn't care less anymore whether my father's work got messed up. Maybe that would teach him a lesson - after the way he had been treating me. I wanted a life for myself; even if it was only for a few hours, it was worth it.

"I don't know." I murmured pitifully, picking myself up as I backed towards the exit to the living room. Tears were threatening to fall, and by the way Aqua was clutching at the banisters of the stairs, she was completely helpless with terror. In a flash, my father advanced towards me and before I knew it, a fist had connected with my jaw.

The blow had been so powerful that I was knocked into the hallway. Blood started to spill from my mouth where I had bitten my lip as I struggled to pick myself up and defend myself. Another fist then knocked my head against the wall, before a foot soon quickly followed into my stomach. I didn't cry out. I knew how to deal with pain - but this experience was so surreal that my body had somehow detached itself so I could move away and cower in a corner.

No more fists. I looked up, a tear finally leaking from my right eye, trickling slowly down as I met once again with my father's furious gaze. For a moment, he looked demented; haunted - as though he had seen a ghost. I said nothing as he backed away, allowing me to slowly use the wall as support to raise myself. Blood still dripped from my mouth onto my neck as I stood motionless whilst I gathered my breath. "Get out."

I turned to see my father's expression change from being alive to stony, devoid of any emotion. But it was the tone that cut me. The way he ordered me to leave as though I was dog that he had grown tired of and wanted drowned. As though I was nothing to him anymore, but a bitter memory that he would soon discard. I couldn't speak still for breathing too hard, trying to take in what he just said.

"Get out. As far as I'm concerned, you are dead to me. You are not my daughter, and I don't want you here. Keep whatever possessions you have - but those will be the only keepsake you have. Leave my life and don't ever come back." My father repeated, his voice unchanging as he stared at me with nothing but disgust.

Choking back a sob, I ran up to my room and quickly grabbed my things. Aqua soon followed and threw herself at me, hugging my waist. "Don't do it Amy! He doesn't mean it - please don't go! I need you here! Amy please!" She pleaded with me as tears poured from her. I didn't stop moving. I kept grabbing everything in my possession as she tugged frantically at my shirt.

Turning to my little sister, I placed a hand on her aqua blue hair and looked her directly in the eye. "I can't. But I love you very much and I will come back for you soon. Keep safe, and call me if you need anything." I whispered, briefly planting a kiss on her forehead as I gave her one last hug. She gripped me tightly as her sobs racked her body. God this was so hard for me.

My father hated me. And now I had to leave my sister behind - a price that was so painful to pay that it tore every particle of my being to leave her. But I knew she couldn't follow me: she deserved at least a roof over her head, clothes on her back and 3 meals a day. Something she couldn't provide on her own. I could survive this world: I didn't have a choice now.

"Goodbye sweetheart." I whispered as I released her. I didn't look back. I knew she was crying. Before my father had a chance to say anything else, I was down the stairs, out the door and standing alone on the streets of New York City. Then I finally realised: I was free. I didn't have to worry about being abused; having to clear up after my father; having to constrain myself to something I wasn't. I was my own woman at last.

It didn't take me long to reach the park outside my father's office. I didn't bother to go inside and collect anything. Whatever I had left now was now on my back. I went towards the swings. By the now the park was quite empty. Kids would be at school; parents would be at work. I dumped my bags down on the ground and sat carefully on one of the swings. I winced as I caught a sore spot on my hip.

That hadn't been one of my worst beatings. But it certainly wasn't one of my lightest. I was still bleeding from my lip, as well as possibly where I had knocked my head. And judging by the way my jaw was now very tender, I was definitely going to get a bruise there. Everything in my body felt so battered that it was any effort to keep my eyes open.

"Amy?" A voice came from a few hundred feet away as footsteps got closer. I looked to see the one person who I wanted to see right now. Kai. As he approached me, I was stunned at how he had changed: he was taller, more muscular, his hair just as thick and unruly, if not more so. There was confidence and strength in his stride, still able to walk everywhere as though he owned the place.

And his voice...I had never been more happy to see him. "Hey." I croaked as I stood up, his body before mine within seconds. His eyes were ablaze with fire as he first scanned my bags. They then moved to my face - I hadn't had time to wash off the blood and my clothes were slightly torn from when I had been thrown about. His eyebrows furrowed as he frowned deeply.

"What happened?" He demanded as his hands found my shoulers, the concern evident beneath his anger. I swallowed as I felt myself go dizzy. I hadn't realised how much energy I had used, and before I knew it I felt my knees give way. Then I felt Kai's strong hands steady me as he lowered me gently onto the seat, his amethyst eyes boring into my blue ones as he waited for an answer.

"He - he - he t-told me t-to get out. I d-didn't mean to - he was s-so angry and I-I couldn't s-stop him..." I stuttered as I felt myself shiver with cold as I felt the blood taste metallic in my mouth. I heard Kai sigh heavily through his nose as I felt him shift. As I wearily opened my eyes, he had removed his infamous scarf and was now moving it towards my face.

"Your scarf -"

"It doesn't matter." He stated firmly as gently wiped the blood away, one of his warm hands holding my face as he concentrated on the job. My face leant into his hand as I craved more of his heat to caress my skin, watching his expression flicker slightly as he stroked my cheek with his thumb. After a couple of minutes he stopped and stared at me.

My breath hitched as our gazes met for a thrilling, intense moment. One half of my brain was thinking how lucky I was to have such a good friend Kai: his unwavering loyalty and ability to make you feel like you mattered was just what I needed whenever I felt my world go down. But the other half was feeling something else - as though his touch had sparked something inside me. To make me feel alive.

He moved his hands away from my face and looked around, narrowing them as he scanned the area like a predator. "Where is he?" His tone was so forcefully mechanical that I realised just how angry he was with my father for what he had done. And judging by the way his fists were clenched - he wanted to beat my father to a pulp.

I reached out and held one of his hands in mine. He looked at me again, but this time - gently. "I don't want to go back there Kai. I don't have to be afraid anymore." I whispered, dropping my eyes and my hands to my lap as rocked slightly on the swing. The wind rustled past quietly as I felt myself shiver again. It was still winter time here, and now that I had injuries to recover from - I didn't have energy or strength left to keep me warm.

Kai then lifted me slowly to my feet and put his coat around me. He placed his hands on my shoulders, looked me in the eyes again. "You can stay with me. You don't have to go back there unless you want to." Was all he stated, searching my face for an answer. I stood stunned for a moment, before a rush of realisation hit me.

I closed my eyes and allowed myself to be pulled into a pair of protective arms, my own wrapping around him without thinking, enjoying the warmth that spread through my veins as I let out a breath of relief. "Thank you." I breathed. I looked up into Kai's face and there I saw something he rarely showed to few: a small smile.

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:_**_ Hey peeps! Here is chapter 2 of my new and improved story - you can still look at the old version on my profile 'Piscesgirl09' on Quizillaif you wish! But hopefully this one will make more sense and will have something in terms of a storyline to work with...anyways, hope you enjoy this one =) _


	3. Chapter 3

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

"So where are we going now?" I asked softly as I sat in the taxi, still nestled safely in Kai's warm coat. I was still freezing cold, which was unusual for me - usually it would be everyone else complaining that it was chilly. Although the coat had warmed me up a great deal. I received no reply as the said bluenette stared silently out of the window. Shrugging, I turned back to look out through my window side.

New York was _huge_. I'd seen it plenty of times in movies and Geography - but the sheer size of it up front is really breath taking; what's more, I had never seen so many sights all in one city. I remember vaguely visiting New York once when I was around 7 - when my parents were still married. Not that I ever got to see much of it. Most of my childhood was either at school, a house or waiting outside my father's office.

"We're going back to my hotel where my team are staying at the moment. I'll get the place to book you in as another member." A voice startled me out of my trip down memory lane: I turned to see Kai now looking at me with his dark eyes, his expression still as he looked at me with a face that had nothing other than pure indifference.

I looked down at my hands. "Won't your team object to having someone like me hanging around?" I asked quietly, twiddling my thumbs as I sat further back into the coat, trying to retain some of the warmth still left in it. I guess at the time I was quite nervous about meeting the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys: after all, they had to be one of the toughest beyblading teams in the world! And also, they didn't seem to display any particular interest in girls - so why would I be any different?

After a moment's pause, Kai finally answered. "They can object all they like. Still doesn't change the fact you're staying with us." He grunted, closing his eyes as he folded his arms across his chest. I had to smile – typical of a Hiwatari. They always made their own way – or so I have heard from the Phoenix about his family.

"Thank you." I murmured, sitting up as we approached the hotel. The building was quite magnificent, although not overly fancy. Trust the Blitzkrieg Boys to choose somewhere where they wouldn't be found too easily. Before I could open the door to get out, I turned to see that Kai had already beaten me to it. I gave him a small smile as I carefully climbed out of the taxi.

Thrusting the fare into the driver's hand without another word, Kai then steered me briskly towards the entrance, leaving the hotel attendants to my bags. I followed him without question as I felt some heat blast out of the building as we stepped through the doors. "Next time if you're cold, say something." I felt a breath by my ear, making me jump slightly. I looked up to see a pair of amethyst eyes staring down at me.

"Oh." I mumbled quietly, allowing him to walk past with a sweep of his scarf as he approached the reception desk. Suddenly feeling my knees begin to give way, I sat down on a chair nearby and tipped my head back against the wall. Gosh, I wished that I didn't feel so tired. I only took a couple of knocks for God's sake!

"You haven't had anything to eat and you're freezing cold."

ARGH! How could he always tell? Was I really that much of an open book to him? "I swear you're a secret psychic - because you seem to know what I'm thinking better than I do." I grumbled slightly, even though I was smiling as I watched Kai's mouth twist into a smirk of amusement.

"Practice makes perfect." He replied, a hint of a chuckle playing underneath his voice.

"Either that or it must be your charm." I responded, my voice adopting a teasing tone to it as we both began walking towards the stairs. He rolled his eyes with a slight air of indignation, although trying to hide the small smirk playing on his lips. Neither of us said anything more as we made our way to the hotel room.

Luckily, the corridor of the floor we reached was quiet - already both of us were getting quite a few stares from passers by. But then because it was Kai: it was no wonder people were slightly shocked that he was taking a female back to his room. And that female being me, daughter of Thomas White, would certainly spark interest. Not many people knew that we were friends.

"When we get in, go and have a shower. I'll sort your stuff out." Kai said quietly, opening the door of the room to let us in. Before I had a chance to argue, a pair of hands gripped my waist and firmly pushed me through the door. I had to admit I didn't notice at first - but Kai's hands were very strong, and the way they sat with ease on my waist felt…different. But what jolted me was the heat that surged between my body and his hands.

I jumped forward slightly, trying not to make a sound as I turned back to look at the bluenette. His face remained completely composed, whilst I wasn't even sure I could hide feeling slightly flustered. "Um ok...do you have any spare towels? I don't have any in my bags." I asked, feeling slightly awkward as I watched the bluenette raise a dark eyebrow before walking towards the bedroom. Following him, I tried to rub myself in the hope that I might get some heat from it. It was nothing compared to Kai's hands.

_Oh jeez..._I mentally slapped myself as my thoughts went back to that moment: seriously, why couldn't I get it out of my head? He'd touched me and even hugged me before - so what difference does it make this time? Shaking my head, I tried to refocus as Kai walked towards me with a towel neatly folded in his hands. "You gonna be ok?" He looked me in the eye with his amethyst ones, his voice not quite hiding the hint of concern laced in it.

I took the item from his hands and gave him a small smile. "I'll be fine. Thanks for lending me this - I'll try not to take too long." I replied quietly, brushing past him slightly as I moved towards the bathroom. "Don't rush it." I heard him murmur behind me as I went to shut the door. I smiled to myself - I really was a lucky girl to have him. Even if he was grumpy sometimes.

Stripping out of my clothes, I quickly jumped in the shower and turned the water on hot. As the droplets fell on my cold skin, I could hear myself hiss slightly as began to wash myself vigorously, not really caring whether I caught a bruise here or there - I just wanted to warm myself up and start sorting things out into some form of normality. Once I felt a little more relaxed, I finished my shower and quickly wrapped the towel around my body.

There was a knock at the door. "Do you want to change in there or in here?" Kai called out from the other side of the door.

"Could you pass me some clothes through the door? I'll change in here." I answered quickly. As much as I wasn't exactly usually embarrassed about the human body, I didn't want to be in a room where there was no lock - I was comfortable in the bluenette's presence, but I didn't want him to accidentally witness my scars or bruises. Today had been a long day already and I wanted to be by myself for a few minutes.

Before long, there was another knock and I swiftly moved over to unlock it - as I opened it, the Phoenix's arm came through with my clothes in hand so I could take them off him without revealing me in just a towel. "Thank you." I murmured, closing the door as he left and locking it once more to get dressed. Once I had all of my clothes on, I sighed and made my way back into the bedroom.

True to his word, Kai had sorted all of my stuff out - my clothes were folded neatly in the wardrobe next to his; any essentials like my mobile and iPod where safely charging on the bedside; the rest of my belongings were packed safely to one corner in my everyday bag. I looked up slowly to see a pair of amethyst eyes watching me as I silently hung up my towel and the old clothes I had changed out of.

"Better?" Kai asked quietly, moving over slowly so he was stood before me. Shrugging, I sat down on the end of the bed with him following suit. Again, his eyes never left me, even as I had mine turned staring long and hard at the ground as I pinched the bridge of my nose. Eventually I forced myself to look him directly in the face and gave a small smile.

"Yes, I do feel better. Thank you." I replied softly, watching as the bluenette gave a curt nod before pushing himself off the bed. He opened the door leading from the bedroom to the kitchen and living area, then turning back to look at me. I raised my eyebrows slightly, waiting for him to say something.

"Do you want anything to eat?" He finally asked, leaning against the door frame. Just as I was about to answer, I felt my eyes water and I was yawning, the over whelming feeling of tiredness consuming me as I watched my vision of him twist and turn as I blearily looked through my eyelashes. I heard him chuckle softly as I felt his body move closer towards mine.

I gave a small, weary smile as I looked at him sat directly in front of me. "I think that answers my question." The Phoenix blader commented, a small smirk on his lips as he scooped me up to lie me down on the bed. Feeling too tired to resist, I let his warm embrace engulf me as he lifted me into the air, his grip strong and sturdy as he walked round to one side of it. As he gently placed me on the bed, I snuggled immediately went to snuggle under the covers.

"Thank you." I murmured, feeling my eyes grow heavy. I could feel Kai pause for moment, before I felt his hands starting to tuck me up comfortably under the covers. He could be really sweet like that, making sure that everything was done properly; making sure I was ok. Then one of his hands strayed to my face – the touch made me force my eyes upon, to see his dark amethyst eyes staring at me. His face remained completely expressionless as his palm cupped my cheek.

"Get some rest." He said quietly, removing his hand from my face as though my skin had burned him, his eyes diverted as he strode briskly towards the door. He left the room with no more than the click of the door. As I succumbed to sleep, I could only smile at the memory of when we first met…

* * *

_We were both in the same secondary school; both of us were 11 years of age and newly come to the school. I could tell he wasn't British – just by the slight accent in voice when I first heard him spoke. Rumours went around that he was from Russia. Back then, I often wondered what on earth was so special about a British school that he would want to go there. But I had only ever seen him in my classes – we never really spoke for a good few months while we were there._

_In a really strange way, I was drawn to him. He used to sit in class with a scowl on his face, his trademark blue triangles standing out from his pale face like a warning to stay away from him. And that most of the kids around our school did do: whether he meant to or not, I suppose he frightened most of them. The bluenette was unbelievably quiet for our age group and his intelligence was quite staggering – lots of us used to complain about he made everything look so easy!_

_But what really unnerved most people was his beyblading. Not just because he was good – or brilliant more like – at it, he was also ruthless with the other kids. I wasn't sure what to think myself; sure, at that time I didn't really believe in violence and revenge. Yet I could hardly blame the guy for wanting to teach them a lesson or too. As much as he had always appeared like a tough little dude, the kids used to pick on him daily about the fact he was the rich grandson of a multimillionaire; the fact that no one really seemed to want to be his friend. And with that, he grew colder and colder towards us as year group._

_Then something happened that I never thought would. It had been a week after my birthday: one of my presents had been a beyblade – I had been so excited about it, and I was constantly training with it, using as much of the skills that my father had taught from when I was able to walk and talk. Even though our relationship was starting to get tense by then. I was using one of the beydishes in the playground, practicing my launch._

_Before I could say anything, a group of boys approached me. They were in my year group, and as far as most people were concerned, they were apprentice thugs. Particularly the eldest one – Billy – he was definitely not someone at that age I wanted to cross. I always remember the way his eyes glinted with something so predatory that I had to fight to stop my knees shaking. Up until then, I had never been afraid of Billy and his gang. I left them alone and they returned the favour. Or at least until I clearly did something they didn't like that day._

"_Girls don't beyblade. This is our dish – now scram you little squirt!" Billy marched up to me, towering over me easily as I was quite small back then for my age as I am now. Although I was beginning to feel slightly scared, I merely raised my eyebrow. I had been more concerned with the fact that he called me a 'squirt' – which to me clearly said a lot about his intelligence. Or lack of should I say._

"_Girls do beyblade. And you weren't using this dish a moment ago." I answered back quietly, stepping away nervously as his group gaped at me with shock. No one dared to answer Billy back unless there were older than him – judging by most the kids stopping to look at what was happening, they must've thought I was crazy. Billy's thick dark eyebrows twitched as he looked at me with a dangerous smirk. He caught sight of my beyblade still spinning in the dish._

"_Fine then. Looks like I'll make you learn the hard way." He replied with shrug, getting out his beyblade and launcher. Just as he had loaded it, his eyes went wide – I turned to see none other than Kai Hiwatari stood behind me with his face as serious as ever. Though no one seemed to miss the anger burning in his eyes._

"_Leave the girl alone." The bluenette ordered, his voice powerful and commanding as he stared the boy down with those penetrating eyes. I couldn't quite believe it – this was Kai, the ultimate loner, standing up for me. I wasn't sure why, but at that point I didn't care; I had help now, and I knew that I wasn't alone._

_Billy gave a brutal laugh as he jabbed his thumb in my direction. "So you're gonna stick up for your girlfriend, huh? Too bad – I'll take you both on if I have to." He sneered at us both. I blushed slightly – I knew what a 'girlfriend' was, but I generally found the concept embarrassing at that age. I thought it always meant holding hands and kissing, which totally grossed me out. And to accuse me and Kai of doing that sort of thing in front of the whole school was just downright ludicrous._

_I could tell the Phoenix blader was thinking the same thing – with narrowed eyes, he whipped out his beyblade and prepared to launch. All the kids gathered round and started to join with the mood of the battle. "3 – 2 – 1 – Let it rip!"_

_I'd be lying if I said I wasn't worried at the time: I knew Kai was good but Billy was known for being ruthless as well – if not more so. He didn't care who he battled with, and took more pleasure in bullying kids into giving him beyblade parts rather than battling them for it. So I just stood and watched in horror as the battle commenced. But in the end, I needn't have._

_As soon as their beyblades collided, the match was effectively over. I didn't know what had happened exactly – all I knew was that Billy's blade had been smashed to pieces, beyond all repair and Kai's was still spinning furiously in the beydish. Yelling out in anguish, my tormentor raced off along with his gang of thugs and I think that had been the last time I ever had to deal with them. The crowd of kids around us started to wander off, murmuring excitedly about Kai's instant win._

_I picked up my beyblade and looked up to see the bluenette looking at his beyblade with angry eyes. "Why did you do that?" I asked him, clearly disturbing him from deep thought as looked at me with irritated eyes and a small scowl on his face. He crossed his arms in a way only a Hiwatari would know how to do and closed his eyes._

"_Because I wanted an opportunity to smash his beyblade. He was way too annoying." He replied huskily. I gave a snort as twirled my beyblade between my fingers – he was quite right. Billy had been an a bit of a pain the backside, but I wasn't sure what to think about the fact he stuck up for me. Even though I had already sussed there was no way he was going to admit it._

"_You and me both then. But thanks." I shrugged carelessly, looking down at the ground momentarily before looking up to meet his serious gaze once more, the frown never leaving his face as he stared expressionlessly at me._

"_I didn't do it for you." The Phoenix stated flatly, as if he was expecting me to burst into to tears because a cute guy didn't want to be my knight in shining armour. And did I say he was cute back then? But that was beside the point: I didn't expect a guy I didn't know very well to do something like that as though it was huge favour. We hadn't ever been friends before._

_Raising an eyebrow, I looked into his amethyst eyes and refused to flinch. "I know you didn't. Since when do you do anything for anyone other than yourself?" I retorted in a tone that was just as emotionless. Now that seemed to melt away some of the scowling on his face – for a moment, there was a flash of amusement in his eyes. "Hn. So you're not upset then?" He asked, confirming that the reaction he was expecting was typical of the average 12 year old girl._

_I didn't say anything for a moment as I stared at his beyblade sitting comfortably in his hand, shining where the sun was catching it in its light. "Why would I be upset over a guy I don't know very well?" I answered back, keeping my voice even as I saw his lips curve slightly into something I had never seen before: a smile. His dark eyes were now dancing slightly as he looked at me – despite the awkwardness of the situation, I found myself smiling back at him._

"_Whatever." He shrugged, walking away with that smile still on his face. I chuckled a little bit as I watched him trail away with his scarf floating behind him – it wasn't often that many people managed to get more than a few sentences out of the stubborn bluenette. Usually he ignored them or shut them down completely with one remark. But maybe that day, I was the first person he actually spoke to properly – and in knowing that, I wanted to get to know him more._

_The next day, I came to class and saw that my seat had been taken by a new student, surprise, surprise! She was a pretty blond girl who was already looking quite popular across the year group – it would only be my luck that she would shove me out of my place (without asking I might add) to sit next to the best looking guy she could get her hands on. I scanned the room and saw that the only seat left was next to Kai._

_I slowly made my way over to the desk and sat down next to him without saying a word. His amethyst eyes snapped open and stared at me incredulously as I got out my school books. "What the hell are you doing?" He demanded in an undertone, his tone sharp as I continued to make myself at home with sitting next to him. I rolled my eyes as I pointed to where my seat used to be. His gaze followed mine and spotted the new girl with the guy I used to sit next to. He gave me a slightly raised eyebrow._

"_So you got upstaged, huh?" He grunted, folding his arms across his chest whilst closing his eyes. By then, I was already writing down the class notes waiting to be copied down in my school book, so I was just about paying attention to what he had to say. I shrugged._

"_She can have him if she wants – at least I'd be sat next to someone with at least half a brain in gear. Girls like that don't care whether the eye candy has no mind of its own." I replied shortly, earning a snort of amusement from the Phoenix. I turned to see him now looking at me with a small smirk on his face. "What?"_

"_True. But wouldn't most girls be slightly miffed that a good looking guy doesn't want to know?" He asked, looking ever so slightly interested. I scoffed as I underlined my work and put my pen down to wait for the teacher to come through and start the lesson. I looked at the guy – to be perfectly honest, I didn't know what girls saw in him. To me, he wasn't even that good looking and even if he was interested in me, I really couldn't care less._

"_That's most girls – in case you haven't already noticed. Plus also, we're only 12, so why would we want to get involved with any of that at this age?" Judging by the fact that the smirk on Kai's face grew even wider, I could tell that I was probably making myself out to be more of a freak than he probably thought I was. In some ways, I was definitely a lot more sensitive – to some degree, I let what people thought affect me more than I should've done. It took me a while to learn that sometimes you really had to choose what you should be listening to._

"_Good thing you think that way – I was beginning to get worried you would want to expand on the idea of us being a couple." Now that caught my attention: since when did Kai Hiwatari ever joke about something like that? But then I had seen some glimmers of humour in his manner before – you just had to really look for it in his face and his eyes. Right now he had his eyes closed again with that smirk still curving his lips._

_I gave a small smile. "Now that would be something – but I'm not keeping my hopes up there." I replied teasingly, just as the teacher marched in, shouting at all of us to get on with our work instead of chatting. Before long both of us were working quietly together, and much to my surprise, Kai didn't have any complaints about me sitting next to him. It didn't take long after that before we were helping each other with our school work..._

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** What's up peeps! Finally I have completed another chapter of another story - in the next couple of days I am aiming to get another chapter each up for two more of my stories - but just be really mean, I'm not going to tell you which ones ;) So keep guessing my beloved fans, and I will deliver haha Stay tuned everyone and hope you enjoy this one =) Cheers!_


	4. Chapter 4

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

I woke with a jolt as I felt my eyes sting painfully, the light of the room almost blinding me as I groggily came to life. To the side of my bed on the little cabinet, there was a plate of food – Kai must have left that there. _How...thoughtful... _For a moment I wasn't sure whether to go back to sleep or to just lie there – but seeing as my body just wouldn't allow me to get anymore rest, I thumped the pillow as I forced myself to get up. Just as I sat up in the bed, I turned to see the said bluenette walk out of the bathroom with no shirt on.

Ok.

Now for once there was something I hadn't ever seen from him – and that was seeing him half dressed. I swear I felt everything in my body come to a halt as I caught sight of his clearly well trained chest: of course I had always known he was a very attractive guy – yet clearly since I've had my head knocked, my mind has been having other ideas. His pale skin was pulled taut over hard muscle, a stray trickle of water sliding down from his collar bone from where he must have been washing his face. All I could think was – _Fuck._

I quickly tried to gather my composure back as he walked towards the bed where his shirt was laid out for him. "You're awake." He stated as he pulled the clothing over his head and pulled it down to obscure my view of that very _strong_ looking chest. Blinking I nodded as I threw back the covers and sat on top of the bed, trying to hide what must have the most obvious blush on my cheeks.

"Yeah. Thank you for the food, it looks really nice." I gabbled slightly before I had a chance to stop it all speeding out of my mouth at 70 miles per hour. Turning back to finally face Kai, I caught his intense amethyst stare and I felt my heart freeze for about the fourth time today – each time it happened, I didn't know what to make of it. It was as though he was reading me; studying me. Or so it seemed as his dark eyes bore into mine. Then he offered me a small smile. The one that melted the iciness in his eyes and brought a beautiful glow to his face that had a habit of making my heart swell.

_For God's sake girl – get a fucking grip!_

"Good. You look a lot better." He finally answered, moving to sit down on top of the bed opposite me. I looked away as the bed shifted, so his hand was a few inches from mine. Again, I felt his dark stare draw my attention back to him as he continued to gaze at me with an unreadable expression on his face that was now a bit more serious than when he had his smile. "Is there anything you want to talk about?" He was clearly choosing his words carefully.

Trying to think of something to say, I moved towards the bedside cabinet where the food was waiting to be eaten. Picking up the plate, I started eating, my body finally realising that it was in desperate need of some energy other than sleep. Looking back at the Russian, I forced a smile on my face. "I'm fine. And this is really nice by the way – thank you." I added hesitantly, watching as his expression remained completely impassive.

Then his lips curved into a slight smile as he watched me through slightly amused eyes. "You're not very good at lying, Amy. Or at least to me anyway." He replied, although teasing me his voice remained quite serious. I sighed as I flopped back down on the bed, turning my head sideways to look at where the sun was shining through the window in a blinding white glow. I felt the bed shift again as I felt the Phoenix blader lie down next to me.

"I don't get it. I really don't." I murmured bitterly. Next to me I heard a soft 'hn'. I turned myself to face Kai once more. His eyes were closed as he laid straight on his back, one arm across his stomach while the other rested above his head – he looked so peaceful. Sighing again, I rolled over to check my phone which was charging by on the bedside cabinet. _10 missed calls – caller ID: __**Casey Tolland**__. _

"Oh shit." I groaned, scrolling through each time she had tried to contact me whilst I was sleeping. Casey had been one of my best friends since I started secondary school; we met when we were 13, at the local park where I had been hanging around with the 'bad asses' of the town – like me, she was different from most other girls. But definitely more outgoing than I was! We started talking, and it all started from there: we spent a lot of time together and have done so ever since. _5 new messages._

I heard Kai chuckle from over shoulder as I continued to curse myself for not having heard my phone go off so many times – goodness knows how I managed to sleep that deeply! As I read each message, I didn't really notice a warm breath blow gently on my ear.

_Message 1 – __**Hi Amy, just tried to call you – was wondering how things were? Hope you're ok, call me soon, C x**_

_Message 2 – __**Hi Amy, don't know whether you got my last message, but I've just tried to call you again a couple times and you're not picking up! Maybe we can chat later? C x**_

_Message 3 – __**Amy, this is officially my 3**__**rd**__** message – I've now tried to call you 4 times and I'm getting worried here now! Please, just ring/text me – anything! C x**_

_Message 4 – __**Ok Amy, this isn't funny! I'm really beginning to think you've been hurt or abducted or something else horrible that I really don't want to imagine – ring me now! C x**_

_Message 5 – __**Amy, I swear to God if you don't pick up my phone calls or my messages – I will call the police! PICK UP THE FUCKING PHONE NOW!**_

"Patient much." I heard the bluenette snort from beside me – my head quickly snapped round to meet a sly smirk plastered on a handsome face, my eyebrows raised in a look of disbelief as I tried to swallow a chortle. "Says you!" I scoffed in reply, sitting up crossed legged on the bed so I could return the text messages. I quickly tapped the keyboard of the phone as I made a brief reply:

_**I'm ok, Casey! Really sorry - things have gone so crazy where I am! Don't ring the NY phone: I'm not there anymore – text/ring me from my mobile if you want. I'll call you a bit later, hope you're ok, A x**_

Sending the message, I got up from the bed to take the plate back through to the kitchen to be washed up. Judging by the looks of it, Kai had the hotel room all to himself – which was probably a good thing – I couldn't imagine him putting up with having to share with the rest of the Blitzkrieg Boys for long periods of time. Passing a mirror, I felt myself cringe as I looked at my reflection: a bruise was blooming in a purple flower just below my temple where my father had hit me in the head, another was forming in several other places on my arms; a scab was forming on my lip where the cut had been and there was another red weal that stood out on my collar bone.

"You took quite a beating." The Phoenix's deep voice came up behind me again, his dark features coming into view in the mirror as he stood next to me. I don't understand why, but for a moment I couldn't bear to be stood near him in such a state – in all honesty, I had never looked such a mess next to him and I was almost ashamed to have him see me like this. I felt ugly. I felt wasted. I felt completely and utterly disgraced with myself. Even though I knew deep down I didn't do anything to deserve this.

"If I was being honest, I've taken a lot harder knocks than this – this is quite mild next to some of the injuries I've come out with. Not all just my father, mind you." I replied hesitantly as I put the plate in the sink of the kitchen and paused. Why had I felt the need to defend the fact that my father wasn't the only who had physically abused me in the past? But then I suppose I had a habit of defending my father – and my mother for that matter. Whenever anyone said anything against them (including the two of them bitching about each other continually), I always defended them; told everyone that they must be wrong about them.

And yet I never quite figured out whether it was because I knew them better, or because I was trying to deny what's true. There was an awkward silence between myself and the bluenette as I caught sight of the blank expression on his face. "So...are there any particular plans for the rest of today?" I asked gently, grabbing a glass of water before making my way to sit down on the sofas. Kai stayed leaning against the door frame leading to the bedroom, shrugging as he diverted his eyes towards a random area of the room.

"Not really. Though I will be joining the rest of the team in about half an hour or so to do some training." He closed his eyes while sighing heavily, clearly not overly happy with the thought of dragging himself somewhere he had to be sociable. I gave a small smile as I got up from the sofa to go and stand in front of him, crossing my arms over my own chest as I looked up at his pale face. I thought of all the times I had been able to join him for a couple of his practices in a day – just him and me. It was nice just to have all that time to ourselves, and not feeling like we have to talk to each other.

Judging by the look on his face, he clearly didn't want to be queried too much about it, so I just leaned on the other side of the door frame as I shrugged. "Ok. Do you want me to do anything here for you while you're out?" I asked gently. The Phoenix's eyes snapped open immediately and he looked at me with a very stern look on his face that made me wonder whether he was actually annoyed at me for once...because one thing's for sure: when he's angry – it's worse than my father losing his temper!

"There is no way I'm letting you stay here on your own." He stated firmly, taking me by surprise as he roughly pushed himself off the door frame to go and start getting all his gear ready to go. Although I was slightly stunned by his reaction, I shrugged and also started getting some of my stuff together – essentials like my mobile and iPod to listen to; I hesitated when I got to my beyblade. It was the one of the few possessions of my childhood that I had left – I hadn't used it for about 2 years now.

"You can bring that with you if you want." I nearly jumped out of my skin as the bluenette's voice came over my shoulder. I turned and looked into his dark eyes, cursing myself mentally as I felt my face go bright red – the last we had a beybattle was when I was about 14. By then he was soon to leave with the Bladebreakers on their first world tour, battling in numerous competitions to become the World Champion team. It had been such a brilliant and fun time then - both of us were completely relaxed and it didn't matter who won or lost. But that didn't stop my heart sinking at the time when I knew he would be leaving the next morning.

I forced a smile on my face as I stepped away, holding up my beyblade. "Looking for a rematch, huh?" I said teasingly, watching as a smirk formed on the amethyst eyed teen's features. "You owe me." Was all he replied, a hint of a challenge behind his voice as he made the way towards the door leading out of the hotel room. Chuckling a little, I grabbed a jacket and quickly followed him out of the room, before realising I was soon going to meet his team mates…

* * *

"Hey Kai! What's up with bringing the new chick along?" A tall light haired male with sharp eagle-like eyes piped up as Kai and I entered the training area. As ever, he made no reply and beckoned me to follow him towards the benches – I followed along awkwardly as the boys continued to stare at me like I had two heads or something. The guy with red hair that was shaped like devil horns on his head then looked directly at me and glared: I can't say I found it very frightening – but then it wasn't comfortable having his icy blue eyes bore into me either.

"Kai! We asked you a question: who is this girl and what is she doing here? We haven't got time for fan girls – we have a match tomorrow!" He spoke up irritably, clearly getting annoyed with the bluenette's silence. Judging by the slight accent and the way the team were all dressed, all of the boys were from Russia; quite funny really that in a moment like this, I was paying more attention to their origins rather than the fact that if this guy's look could kill, I'd probably be several feet under by now.

The Phoenix looked at me a moment before turning to his team mates with an equally cold glare on his face. Oh boy… "For your information, Tala, Amy is certainly not a fan girl and she will be staying with us from now on. And instead of lecturing me about tomorrow, why don't you concentrate on your skills first – seeing as you can't even beat the redhead shrimp from the BBA Revolution." He replied sharply, clearly hitting a nerve as a vein began to clearly pulsate in Tala's forehead. If it wasn't for the fact that I really didn't need any more crap from strangers, I would've laughed at how funny he looked.

Spencer and Bryan grinned at each other as they looked between me and the amethyst eyed teen. "Since when did you get a girlfriend, Kai? We didn't know you could even flirt!" They laughed teasingly. Cue a 'die-right-on-the-spot' moment. I had to stop my mouth dropping open as I gaped at them in disbelief ; before Kai could even open his mouth, I gave a little 'mh-hm' - which in turn made all 4 pairs of eyes turn to look at me at once.

"I am still here, you know. And I am not Kai's girlfriend." I stated, hoping that they wouldn't hear the insecurity in my voice as my eyes flicked from one boy to the other. The aqua eyed male then smirked as looked at me with a wolfish gaze – clearly sniffing out the prey. Not that things weren't awkward already – I just had to say something: it wasn't like I was a mute little mouse; how else was I going to live with these guys if they thought they could walk and talk around me as though I were a ghost? No way!

"So you have got a voice. Tell me: how is it you got to meet Kai? Not often he brings people back here at all – let alone girls." He asked, throwing a sly look in the bluenette's direction, which was promptly returned with a scowl. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at right back at him whilst trying not to smile at the fact that the boys clearly couldn't deal with the fact that yes indeed – I did have a voice. Plus also, I was keen to find out whether they were all bark but no bite, particularly as they were now starting to take the piss.

"Not that's really anything to do with you – but then the same could be said about you – but of course, we all know your habits when it comes to people, don't we?" I replied calmly, watching with satisfaction as the Blitzkrieg captain looked momentarily confused, his eyebrow twitching. In the background, the two older Blitzkrieg Boys cracked up laughing – even the bluenette's lips quirked into a smirk. Since getting kicked out of school, I hadn't really had an opportunity to put my wit to proper use; it felt good to show guys like the Blitzkrieg Boys that I wasn't going to put up with any rubbish.

"She got you there, Tala." The big blond guy spoke up from behind, flashing me a smirk as I kept my face as blank as I could, for fear of laughing out loud myself. Too raising his eyebrow, Tala raised his chin whilst throwing me a cold stare and then looked back at his team mate stood next to me, clearly asking for some kind of clarification. But of course, the amethyst eyed teen left us to our own devices and went to go and start training. The team then looked back at me.

Awkward.

"Don't let me keep you from your training." I murmured, turning away to go and sit on the benches. I watched them all exchange a look as I got out my iPod and plugged in my ear phones, deciding what kind of music I wanted to listen to. Eventually I settled on starting with 'Cold' by Crossfade, leaning my head back and closing my eyes as I listened to the music blaring loudly through my ears – over on the other side of the room, I could see the Phoenix and the Wolf bladers battling ferociously leaning over the beydish with determination.

Suddenly the silvery eyed male appeared in front of me; although his smirk had no gone, his features did look slightly lighter than the original scowl he had on when I first arrived. Taking out my ear phones, I looked up at him expectantly. "What's your name, again? I'm Bryan." He asked, his voice sounding something near pleasant as he looked at indifferently. I stood up slowly, carefully putting my iPod back in my pocket as I felt a shiver go through my body.

"My name's Amethyst. Usually people call me Amy." I answered with a small smile, shifting on the spot as I watched Kai walk over with his scarf in hand, his expression as serious as ever. I immediately put my hands out to take it from him, allowing a small smile to creep its way up to my face as he looked at me with those dark eyes, now driven with competition. Saying nothing, he placed the scarf carefully around my neck as his gaze briefly met mine, before he then turned sharply on his heel back towards where the redhead was now looking our direction.

Bryan raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure you and Mr Sourpuss aren't involved with each other? You seem to know each other pretty well." He commented, his eyes watching me as closely as an eagle to its prey. I shrugged as I enjoyed the heat of the Russian's warmth from the scarf around my neck, still smiling fondly as I looked at\where the two Blitzkrieg Boys were training vigorously.

"Let's just say we've known each other a while. But we're definitely not going out – neither of us are exactly the dating type." I began to feel myself relax around this guy; like the rest of his team, I could tell that deep down they were good guys at heart – they just had different ways of expressing themselves. But like I always did with people I met: I was never first to judge or speculate them; I let them open up to me if they so chose and if they didn't, I was just as content to just be with them.

The burly looking Blitzkrieg Boy gave a snort of amusement as his smirk returned to his face, lighting up his features. "You can say that again for Ice King over there! But what about you? Have you ever dated before?" He asked, looking slightly interested as we both went to sit down on the benches. I chuckled slightly as I crossed my legs into a lotus position, leaning back as my smile grew a bit wider.

"Nah, not me. Most people can't deal with the fact that I can string more than one sentence together – and if I was honest, no one's really interested me enough to want to go out with them."

Well, ok. Maybe the second part of that was a bit of a lie – a certain bluenette has rather recently had me looking at him in a different way...not that I'm going to tell a guy I just met, though! And what if he told him? Oh ye Gods, I couldn't even bear to think about it. I really hoped my cheeks were staying calm this time – yet luckily for me, that seemed to be the case as the Falcon blader gave a short nod, his smirk still there on his lips.

"Hey Bryan! Get your arse over here and get some training done – you can talk to the girl later!" The aqua eyed male suddenly yelled from the beydish. It took a lot of will power not to say anything back. The light haired male gave a hollow laugh as he got up from his seat and started to walk away from where I was sat, forcing my face to stay as composed as possible in trying to hide my indignant response to being addressed as thus.

"Looks like I better go and obey his majesty – speak to you later, Amy." Bryan called back, ignoring the frosty glare he got blasted his way as he marched confidently towards the dish. I laughed quietly to myself as I pulled my iPod back out to listen to some music; I quickly decided on 'Supermassive Black Hole' by Muse. Looking up again, my attention was drawn back to the amethyst eyed teen, his neck now sweating with the increasing heat of battle, his attention entirely focused on what he needed to do.

I felt myself relax as I watched all of the boys starting to get pumped up with exhilaration, talking back at each other as they moved from one dish to the other, constantly moving. I really hoped the rest of the team didn't find me annoying already; as much as I wasn't a pushover, I didn't want to cause a rift between them either – but then thinking about the brief conversation I had with the silvery eyed male, maybe things weren't going to be as bad as I had anticipated.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Yo peeps - what's up? New chapter ready for reading etc etc! Hope this is long enough to keep you all going until the next update, particularly as the school work is now beginning to mount (Oh joy...!) and time is becoming limited to squeeze in writing. Anyways, thanks for reading and stay tuned for the next chapter - feedback appreciated as always =)_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

After the boys finished their training, we all made our way back to the hotel; I had to admit, I couldn't complain that I had been to watch them – in fact it was quite a rare treat to see how beyblading was done by the pros! I hadn't beybladed in quite a while and each time my eyes kept watching the metal clash with each other, I would feel a pang in my heart, knowing that I wasn't doing the same thing anymore. But then I suppressed that feeling as much as possible, distracting myself with the music on my iPod in the vain hope that today would be forgotten before too long. As we all walked together down the street, I kept completely silent.

I don't know about them, but I sure I was hungry – it seemed like my body had finally decided to start working properly again! The thought of digging into a warm jacket potato or some pesto covered pasta certainly didn't help me try to conceal the fact that my stomach was trying to make itself heard to every passer by on the street. I was only grateful that the likes of Bryan, Spencer and Tala were too busy talking to notice – I didn't much feel like dealing with any teasing whilst I was feeling down and tired. I was also enjoying a bit of peace and quiet as I walked in line with Kai by my side, him keeping close by so I didn't get lost. Occasionally we would catch each other's eye and offer a small secret smile, or perhaps once or twice stifling a chuckle at some of the silly things the other boys would say. But for the most part of the journey, I felt like I was trying to avoid staring at him.

That was the thing about the Russian I couldn't understand then: how did he draw people's attention so naturally? What was it about him that made him so – magnetic? Though it wasn't just me of course who was attracted to his cool and collected manner. His mysterious nature had lots of girls on the street – or practically wherever we went should I say! – fawning over him as he walked past, unable to contain their saliva as it dribbled down their chins.

I obviously didn't go for that extremity. But then was I any different? There were times when my eyes just wouldn't leave his face – fascinated with the sharp curves of his jaw, his chin, his cheekbones; engrossed with the precision of his painted triangles – every detail I was familiar with, and yet I was noticing them for the first time. And only when his dark eyes would flicker towards my direction would I realise what a fool I was making of myself.

"Looks like we're here, guys! You ready to eat, Amy?" Bryan turned to me as we reached the entrance of the hotel, letting the others go through first as we followed them inside. Apart from Spencer, he had been the only person who really spoke to me this afternoon – I could only guess that the redhead of the group was pissed off with me for putting him on the spot in front of his team mates – not that I was necessarily sorry for what I said. I just hoped he didn't take it personally, because it was what I was like with most people when I first met them: however they responded to my sarcasm established the relationship, and I worked on from there – it wasn't because I was that obvious with who I liked or disliked.

"Definitely. I'm quite looking forward to getting some grub." I replied with a smile, looking to see the silver haired male's mouth twist into a somewhat friendly grin whilst leading me to the table where the rest of the team had already sat. I silently moved past the others and took the seat next to Kai one end, keeping quiet as the boys started chatting again. Back to being the awkward tag along for me, I guess.

"What do you want to eat?" The bluenette asked me, holding a menu before me as his arm pushed slightly against mine, both of us leaning in simultaneously to look at it. My eyes rested on the delicious description of a rump steak, and my mouth instantly watered. So much for keeping it cool in front of the guys, huh? I turned my head, only to be greeted by a smirk that seemed to have guessed what was now at the forefront of my mind. Oh great – now my cheeks were flaming again, and I hadn't even tried the hotel's chilli con carne yet!

"I'll have the steak, please. What are you getting?" I answered, moving away slightly to give my amethyst eyed friend enough room to take a proper look at the menu. There was a pause as I watched him frowning slightly in concentration – I forced myself not to giggle, though a smile was plainly on my lips: I just found some of his facial expressions so funny, like when his eyebrow would twitch when he was annoyed, or when he would purse his lips whilst focusing on the task at hand – it was ironic to think he was considered a hard person to crack, and yet I could pick up on so many little nuances of his, as much as I knew mine.

After a few more moments, there was a shrug and the menu was placed down on the table. "I can't be bothered to decide, so I'll have what you're having." The Hiwatari finally spoke, his answer short and to the point as ever. I chuckled a bit, receiving a slightly raised eyebrow as I dared look into those dangerously beautiful eyes for a few moments without feeling like holes were being burned into my skull.

"I can't believe you would trust my judgement – particularly after your experiences with Tyson and his eating habits." I said amiably, watching as those usually cold and solid facial features began to shift so that I was once again gifted with the sight of that rare yet stunning smile. I didn't know what it was I said that made him smile like that – but at whether there was a reason or not.

"Why wouldn't I?" Kai answered in a voice that was so soft that for a moment I wasn't sure whether it was him that had spoken. I could feel my smile drop as I blinked, not quite understanding what he meant. Closing his eyes, he merely got up from the table and muttered something quickly about ordering our dinner, albeit not bothering with the rest of the team who had already started without us. Weird.

Over to one side where the Blitzkrieg Boys were sat, I could hear them talking in hushed voice, though some of the trail of their conversation I managed to pick up on as I stared down at the table. One icy voice stood out for me in particular. "...It's not like she even beyblades..." I froze at that, straining my ears a bit more to try and hear a bit more of what was being exchanged between them.

"...Can't believe Kai hangs out with her...She's not anything special...I'm surprised she hasn't annoyed him yet...She'll just be a distraction during the tournament...Maybe he'll soon tell her to bugger off..."

If I'd though that didn't hurt, you might as well call me Pinocchio: as much as I knew somewhere deep in my mind that most of it was blatantly not true, it didn't stop my heart from going into a stand still as my world was ripped inside out. What could I do or say to it? Nothing – Tala was the team captain, and he could say what he wanted. If he really wanted to he could have me sent away from Kai with a snap of his fingers. And comments at this time showed only to me that I was too insignificant; that only my friends were the people who cared and saw past the plain Jane girl that the Wolf blader clearly saw me as.

Of course, part of me just said to stop being so self pitying and ignore him, as he clearly didn't know me that well. But another part of me completely collapsed like a battered brick wall, crying out for someone to tell me something different, or just hold me so I know that they were there. Yet everyone who had held substance in my life was slowly slipping away from me like a fading mist. "The food will be ready in a bout half an hour" This time I didn't even look as the familiar bluenette sat down beside me, not even reacting when his hand strayed over to brush mine in an attempt to get my attention. The backs of my eyes began to prick.

"Amy?" I could hear him murmur, his voice now becoming serious as I remained immobile, unable to even blink or utter a sound for fear of suddenly bursting into tears in the middle of the restaurant. I then slowly got up and walked away from the table towards the ladies toilets, refusing to meet the dark confused look being sent in my direction. I especially refused to meet the also bewildered looks of Bryan and Spencer, and the cold stare from icy aqua eyes...As I shut the door of the rest room, I walked towards a stylishly decorated, full length mirror hanging from the far wall.

Ironically, I couldn't see my reflection as I continued to walk towards it, as though something in my mind just couldn't bring my eyes to see truth of who and what I was. I sighed heavily as I stared at nothing. My body for a few moments shut down, unable to hold my head up any longer and allowed my forehead to lean against the lean surface as I sank into a deep world that neither word nor feeling could describe.

* * *

Kai couldn't suss it. He just couldn't work out why Amy was acting so strangely apart from her usually laid back nature – she had seemed to be doing fine the rest of the afternoon – heck, he'd even seen her chatting to Bryan for some of the afternoon, and he wasn't the easiest at times to even exchange a sentence with! But ever since leaving the table to order dinner to when he was now sitting in the living area of the hotel room, she had been so withdrawn that it was enough to startle him.

He ran a hand through his hair as he held his beyblade firmly in his hand, trying to work through all of the possibilities that could've happened to upset her so much: although the rest of the team seemed to think she was fine, it didn't need the blue eyed girl to say anything for him to notice that she was shut up tight like a clam – but then he knew her too well to know when something affected her. He knew she was a strong girl, yet he wasn't ignorant to the fact that she was also sensitive.

The only clues he had that might be part of the problem was whenever Tala so much as looked at the petite female, she would freeze in her place and her lips would purse as though she couldn't speak, or rather wouldn't speak despite perhaps having plenty that she wanted to say to him. Rightly or wrongly, he had hunch that his less than tactful team captain had probably said something that really didn't go down well. The bluenette sighed heavily. He didn't know what to do or say that could help her – she could be very much like him when something had affected him: retreating back into their shell, remaining solitary until the world became bearable.

After a few moments, the Russian could hear a muffled sob coming from the other room. Frowning, he got up immediately as he recognised the pained whimper in that voice, moving swiftly into the bedroom. The sleeping area was empty when he entered – but then he spotted the door of the bathroom was slightly ajar, the light streaming into the darkness as the sounds of more sobbing rung through the air. _She can't possibly be..._He opened the door slightly further and within the moment he looked inside he felt his heart leap at what he saw.

On the floor was the dark haired female, crying helplessly as she sat damp and partially naked where her towel had fallen to around her hips, leaving her open and vulnerable. She was bent over with her arms wrapped tightly across her torso as her body shook with misery. Her whimpers were almost silent, apart from the odd strangled one that escaped her throat. Everything that her exterior image had stood for was now shattered, and yet if it wasn't for the fact that he was looking out for her, no one would ever know.

The Phoenix blader blinked as he found himself torn between wanting to go down and sweep her up in his arms to hold her in. But then he also had pride – the young Hiwatari would never be seen to come in like the Prince Charming and kiss it all better, to try and hide reality as though it were a passing nightmare. Sometimes in the past he had tried to be realistic and leave her to it, though he quickly learned that there was no need: like him, she was not blind to the real world and most of the time dealt with it in her own time. Yet although he was cynical in his ways, that didn't stop him thinking over and over again that maybe all she needed was someone to give her hug and tell her that she mattered.

In the end, he reluctantly moved away from the door: if he knew Amy well enough, she would be both shocked and mortified that he found her in such a state of weakness – so invading in on her, when she was feeling stripped of her dignity and part of what she needed was some time to be alone and sort through everything that had happened to her, was probably not the best thing for her at the moment. If the Wolf blader had said anything to her, it would only be the straw that broke the camel's back – the Phoenix blader knew that biggest change in her life was now finally taking its toll.

Getting into bed, Kai waited for another ten minutes or so as he heard the blue eyed girl gradually pick her self up and move around before switching the light off. The bathroom door creaked open as he heard her feet pad softly across the room towards her side of the bed, her steps so light under the pretence that he was asleep and she needed to be light footed as not to disturb him. The covers were lifted as the smaller body carefully moved in next to his.

The room was dark, even though moonlight was spilling in through the window, illuminating the silhouette of the petite female's body as she lay on her side with her back facing away from the bluenette. The room was quiet, which made it even easier for him to hear her start crying again as she curled up in a vain attempt to contain her sorrow.

Without even thinking about it twice, the Russian reached over with one arm and pulled the dark haired female towards him, turning her so that her face was buried in his shoulder. He rubbed her back gently as she shuddered, her sobs slightly louder as she allowed herself to fall into the warmth of his comfort. He didn't know how long she cried for. All he knew was that this was the first time he had ever heard her cry herself to sleep, and that he felt no shame or embarrassment in letting her know that even though she may be seen to have fallen down so far, he wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the uncovered window of the hotel room, shining brightly onto the two figures lying peacefully asleep on the bed. The amethyst eyed ten groaned slightly as he felt his body begin to wake up, muscles shifting as his eyes fluttered open and started to adjust to the change in lighting. As his brain began to register his surroundings, he noticed that one side of the bed was empty where the covers had been pushed back slightly. _Amy._

Leaping out of bed, Kai raced towards the other room before he could stop himself panicking – but as soon as he entered the room, he felt his heart slow down with relief. On the sofas was none other than his blue eyed friend, sat in her pyjamas with a glass of water in hand. She looked up to see him standing in the doorway, her once bright eyes dull and bloodshot with tiredness as she stared blankly at him. It wasn't the first time he had ever seen her like this – yet whenever he saw that empty expression on her face, there was something he could not put a name to inside of him that would swell to a point where he was determined to do anything to ease her.

"Morning." The dark haired female eventually murmured quietly, unable to lift her voice enough to convince the bluenette that a good nights sleep had done anything for her. He walked over to her and sat on the sofa with her, though keeping his distance as he knew that like him, she was not good with personal space in distressing situations; trying to hug her would probably do more than harm at the moment than none. Her head began to turn to look at him, the movement like a doll whose neck had been broken and now it twisted anyway it felt.

There was a sorrowful silence as the petite British girl's eyes dropped to the ground, swallowing as she prepared herself to give her friend an explanation for that sudden change in character last night – as much as she wanted to keep it to herself and just deal with the problem, it wasn't fair to leave him hanging. And above all, she trusted him. "Kai, please...tell me honestly...why are keeping me around? This is one of the most crucial times of your career: you have a tournament to prepare for and that itself comes with its own complications, and I am not a professional beyblader like you and the Blitzkrieg Boys." She asked softly, getting straight to what was bothering her.

The Phoenix's eyebrows knitted together as he frowned, still trying to work out what on earth had been said to her that was making her think like this – he knew she wasn't being ungrateful in anyway and from an objective point of view, she had a very valid point, considering his reputation for making his successes in isolation wherever he could possibly achieve it. But it was different with Amy. He had never been able to put a finger on why she was so...well in truth, she was very important to him. She was a friend, in fact his best friend, one of the few people who stuck by his side because they saw him for what he was on the inside and accepted it.

"Is Tala giving you grief?" He too got straight down to business, although intuitively knowing that he would probably have to go and have a private word with his team captain. He watched as the blue eyed female sighed and looked down at her lap once more, looking distinctly uncomfortable – confirmed. So it had been the redhead who had upset her last night.

"Amy...whatever the guys think of you, that doesn't change what I think of you as a person. You've always supported me and been by my side through shit and all – as much as yes, this tournament is important to me, I certainly won't let that drive you out." The Russian paused, hesitantly bringing his hand forward to gently bring her chin up so that she was looking at him properly. "What did he say?"

The dark haired female gulped as she was hypnotised on the spot by those dark eyes that were no longer cold, but now lucid pools of amethyst that burned in a way that resembled a warm fire, drawn instantly into his care and his concern. She shook her head as she smiled sadly. "He didn't...say anything to me as such...more that I overheard a conversation he was having with Bryan and Spencer – I didn't mean to listen in, but I couldn't help picking up on some of what he said."

She bit down on her lip as the tears began to rise again, reminding her that the grief wasn't over yet and there was plenty more angst inside that needed to be released. "He said – I wasn't a beyblader or really anything special; that I would be a distraction to you during the tournament and that he didn't understand why you hung out with me or why I haven't annoyed you enough yet..." She whispered, a drop of stray liquid leaking from her eye to trail forlornly down her cheek.

The young Hiwatari's eyes narrowed, unable to explain why he now wanted to go and throttle the Wolf blader's neck. Sighing heavily through his nose, he released the petite British girl's chin and moved so that he was sat with his elbows resting on his thighs, gripping his hands together so that they went white. After a few moments, a smaller hand was placed over his and he looked up sharply to see a gentle face looking at him – as though her hand were a healing balm, he felt his temper begin to subside, the soothing nature of her presence reminding him that there was still one other person in the room.

"Don't let my troubles get in the way of what you want." She murmured gently, squeezing his hands slightly before taking her hand back. Kai looked at her blankly as she stared back at him, studying her pale face closely – he was somewhat grateful that she was for the most part a reasonably steady and patient character – she very rarely lost her temper and even when she did, she could also forgive. A quality that he found difficult to master, even at the best of times: where people had wronged him so much in his life, he could never seem to find the will inside to put it all aside.

But then again, that's where Amy came in, to remind him that despite whatever people had done to him throughout his life, no matter what people thought of his hardened exterior – the person inside was still a benevolent one. "Do you want me to have a word with him?" He asked her seriously, still not swaying from his opinion that it wouldn't do anyone any harm to remind some people that they really ought to keep some things to themselves, particularly when they don't understand.

The blue eyed female merely flashed him a ghost of a smile before stretching in her seat, pulling the glass up to her lips to take a small sip. "It's your choice. To be perfectly honest, yes he did upset me a bit last night…but then it had been a really long day yesterday. He wasn't the only one." She replied in voice that seemed torn between slight amusement and sadness, as though if things had turned out any differently the comments wouldn't have made the slightest difference.

Sensing that the subject was closed, the bluenette reluctantly left it and nodded. He got up and walked towards the kitchen area, looking around to see what was available. "There's no training today. I'll make us some breakfast." He stated, his voice returning to its usually emotionless tone as he started to get some bread and eggs out. Smiling, the dark haired female shook her head and looked out the window to where she could see the a beautiful view of New York, thanking God for the millionth time for how lucky she was to have him.

* * *

_**Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:** Yo peeps, the next chapter finally up and ready! Many apologies again as ever for the slow updates - but hopefully each of my stories are coming together as expected - please review etc etc! Hope you all enjoy this one =) Cheers!_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The following said story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' is strictly property of Piscesgirl09©.**_

_**The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall, Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters.  
The additional individuals of the persons Amethyst White, Penelope Henshall, Thomas White, Dennis Henshall, Aquamarine White, James Henshall Felicity Slater and Casey Tolland's autobiographies exclusively belong to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very characters autobiographies.  
The storyline of the story 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belongs exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of this very storyline.  
The ideas put forward to the creation of 'I Will Never Forget You My Friend' belong exclusively to Piscesgirl09: creator and publisher of these very ideas. **_

_**I, Piscesgirl09, do not own Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any individuals of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the individuals of Beyblade autobiographies.  
I do not claim possession of any of the original storyline of Beyblade.  
I do not claim possession of any of the ideas put forward in the creation of Beyblade.**_

_**Any who do so choose to plagiarise, copy or steal will in due course be struck off my Favourite Author's list if you do so exist on that very page. Any continuation to carry out the acts to plagiarise, copy and steal after warning will in due course be reported to the site FanFiction for an act felony.**_

_**If you wish to make a review and/or recommend my persons elsewhere, it is asked that you please do so with constructive advice for reviewing the work of Piscesgirl09 and/or to ask my express permission to recommending the person of Piscesgirl09 elsewhere other than the site of FanFiction.**_

_**Please read all of the above with due caution.**_

_**Thank you for your co-operation.**_

* * *

It was a couple of hours after lunch the next day before I decided I wanted to go out for a walk. Kai had gone out, though he didn't tell me where he was going or what he was doing – not that I expected him to: he was his own person and I wasn't his mother; if he needed to get away from it all, that I could completely understand. I had tried pottering around for the morning, like doing work; reading; sorting my clothes; listening to music – but I just could not get rid of the jumble of thoughts clouding my mind. Every moment or so, my memories would stray back to when my father had thrown me across the room or when I heard Tala talking about me when he thought I couldn't hear him. No matter how much I tried to ignore them, they just got stronger.

Eventually I growled in frustration and grabbed my coat and my shoes. I just wanted to run away and keep going until I could no more. I quickly stuffed my mobile and my iPod in my pockets as I walked down the stairs to the hotel lobby, keeping my head down so I exited without being too noticed or too much interruption. "Hey Amy!" A voice called from in front of me – I looked up sharply to see none other than Bryan and Spencer next to the hotel doors. Oh great.

Swallowing, I gave an awkward nod as I walked towards them. "Hey." I greeted them quietly, stopping just before them as I dared to look at them. Neither were looking particularly friendly, but then they didn't look unfriendly or terrifying like they usually were to most other people either. Whether that was a good thing, I had yet to find out.

"Where are you heading off to, then? Kai was just heading back to look for you." The light haired male asked in a somewhat pleasant tone. My mind stopped for a moment. Kai? Looking for me? And had he just seen the rest of the team this morning?

"You've just seen him?" I questioned uncertainly. The expressions on their faces turned slightly grim as they exchanged a look – that pretty much said it all for me. Something had clearly been said.

"You didn't know there was a team meeting this morning?" The blond male frowned slightly as he looked at me seriously.

I just shrugged as I looked down and scuffed one of my shoes on the ground. "Doesn't make a difference really, does it? I'm not part of the team, am I?" I commented in a monotone, looking up once more to see the two looking slightly uncomfortable with my statement. As much as it really wasn't their problem, I was finding it difficult to hide the fact that their team captain had actually put me down quite a bit night before last – there wasn't any point trying to sugar coat it. We didn't know each other and as much as I made a slight comment about his social skills, it wasn't like it was judgement – I was simply stating a fact: he doesn't do people. He on the other hand made some back hand comments because he was pissed off.

Yes, I was annoyed with him right now. But most girls by now would have been in tears and gone running to daddy to sort it out. I kept my mouth shut and put up with it. The Falcon blader finally cleared his throat. "Did Tala really upset you that much the night before?" He asked me, perhaps for a moment looking slightly sheepish. I sighed as I turned to one side, keeping my eye on the window to see if the familiar bluenette would walk through the door at any minute.

"Let's just put it this way: Kai doesn't usually get involved with my shit unless I'm really upset. So I take it he's said something to you guys?" I replied softly, folding my arms across my chest and hugging myself slightly. I again began to remember the horrific moment when for once, someone wasn't afraid to voice what they thought about me. In all honesty, I still couldn't figure out why one person I didn't know that well had upset me so much – having to admit that in my own mind was embarrassing enough, but having guys like the Blitzkrieg Boys knowing as well was just mortifying.

"Well we've just come back from a team meeting...let's just say Kai gave Tala a right old talking to and by the time we finished the meeting, he looked like he wanted to kill something." The Whale blader spoke up, not looking very happy with having to relay what had gone on this morning as he folded his own arms across his chest. Sighing, I closed my eyes and ran a hand through my hair. _Fucking wonderful..._I thought.

Now I had the redhead baying for my blood – and the start of the official tournament was tomorrow as well! How much did I want to bet that by the time training was over someone else was going to get a smashed beyblade as a reward? "I told him not to say anything." I muttered in despair, wishing that he was here to help me out again despite my slight annoyance with him interfering when he's got enough on his plate – because at this rate, I wasn't sure I was going to survive by the end of this week!

Turning back to the pair, I looked up at them wearily as I sighed. "I'm sorry you had to witness that...if anything, I should've spoken to Tala myself if I had a problem." I said apologetically, for once not being met with hard stares, but perhaps ones that looked slightly sympathetic, much to my surprise. Bryan gave a small shrug as he offered what seemed to be perhaps half a smile.

"If we were being honest, it probably wouldn't have made much of a difference. And in fairness to you, we can see why you didn't approach – he isn't exactly the easiest to talk to about that sort of stuff." He commented, to which I smiled slightly in return. The silly thing about all this was that this group of boys were so alike in some ways it was almost funny: Tala as a prime example, was very similar to Kai, so how and why I just didn't do anything about trying to communicate with him was a mystery to me at first.

"True." I said in reply. The two Blitzkrieg Boys then turned their heads to where the hotel doors were; I looked and there coming up the steps was none other than the redhead we had just been discussing. _Shit._ "I'll see you later. Hope training or whatever goes alright." I gabbled as I quickly went to run out of the door just as the Wolf blader was just about to walk in. His aqua eyes spotted me and then narrowed as I tried to rush past him without having to confront him.

"Hey." He barked at me as I swept past him, trying my best to ignore that cold voice that constantly rung in my head since that night. Before I could move any further, a hand suddenly grabbed my wrist and yanked me back. I winced slightly as I felt the joint twist slightly, though I was paying more attention to the fact that I was about a couple of inches away from a male that was so much taller than I was. "Where do you think you're going?" He demanded, his grip getting tighter as I tried to pull away.

"Seeing as you can hardly stand me being in the same building as you for whatever reason, I am now leaving to take a walk and get out your hair." I retorted coldly, watching slight satisfaction as the Blitzkrieg captain's face looked momentarily shocked as he continued to stare down at me, as though he couldn't quite believe I had answered him back. Whether people thought I looked tough or not, I could stand up for myself and this boy was certainly no exception. If he wanted to throw insults at me, fine. But I absolutely refused to be thrown about and treated like a rag doll – that was what my father tried to do to me, and I wasn't having it anymore.

There was a silence as the two of us continued to look at each other, neither of us willing to back down. "If you have a problem with me, then why didn't you come and find me? You had the guts to talk back to me the other day, so why not now?" Tala asked quietly, his voice losing the valedictorian quality to it as his grip loosened on my wrist. I took the opportunity to yank my arm free and take a couple of steps back so I could face him properly as I prepared my answer.

"And why should I tell you? Do honestly think I would believe that you would listen to me? Because as far as this has gone, you think I'm a complete waste of time – so why are you now interested to hear what I have to say?" I snapped back, rubbing my wrist from where I could still feel it was uncomfortable from the iron grip it had just been put under.

The redhead merely stared at me blankly as he appeared completely lost for word or explanation. Just as I was about to open my mouth to say more, I looked to see Kai storming up the steps. Not wanting another battle to ensue, I went to him and placed a hand on his chest to stop him from going to cause some damage – judging by the murderous look in his eye, he was seriously thinking about leaving a bruise. "What the hell is going on?" He hissed, looking past me to where the Wolf blader was still stood by the hotel doors, he too glaring coldly back at his team mate.

Sighing, I stood in front of the bluenette and held him back from walking any further. "Look, this is between me and Tala. And whatever has happened here is done for now." I said as calmly and quietly as I could achieve, staring up into darkened amethyst eyes as I dropped my hands to my sides. Clearly seeing that there was no need for another confrontation, he started to cool it but then folded his arms across his chest. "I'm going for a walk now. Do you want to join me?" I asked gently.

Nodding in response, the Phoenix blader placed a hand on my waist and guided me away from the hotel as we started to walk away from the little scene we just had. We walked together in silence for a while, his hand eventually dropping from my waist to go into his pocket. The tension to say the least was almost unbearable: I could tell he was still fuming and I was still trying to get over what had just happened. Plus also, I still wasn't best pleased with him for going and making such a fuss like that. I specifically told him not to as I knew that this would've happened, and surprise, surprise, it did. I appreciated it was because he cared enough about me. But I just didn't want to deal with all the shit right now – having Bryan and Spencer tell me they all had a meeting like that, and to then be confronted by an even more pissed off Tala was…I didn't even want to describe it anymore, that was how fed up I was.

Eventually we both reached the bay where we could see the Statue of Liberty. I leant against the railing as Kai stood next to me, his arm brushing against mine. "I'm sorry I went against your wishes with the Tala issue – I just couldn't let that slide, especially after everything that had happened to you that day." I heard him speak softly, feeling his dark amethyst gaze on me as I kept my face looking out towards the sea.

With that apology, I felt all my anger drain away and I found that despite it all, I could never summon the energy to be angry with him. He was just too important to me. I sighed and looked at him, not bothering to realise that his face was only a few inches away from mine as his was bent down near my shoulder. "Don't worry about it." I murmured. Slowly his arm slipped once more around my waist and pulled into him, gripping me gently but firmly as we both leant over to the railing and watched the sun shining brightly over the water, the ripples sparkling as the cries of the sea gulls echoed through the air.

* * *

"Ok, now you're not playing fair." I pouted playfully as I looked up to see an all too familiar smirk shot my way as I tried to swerve round the dark blue beyblade now circling mine like a ring of fire. Kai and I had decided to go and find somewhere peaceful to catch up on our beyblading, so we chose a small grassy area on the outskirts of the city centre – at the moment, he was trying to teach me some new moves but as with most things it was taking time. I wouldn't say either of us were naturals at beyblading, but when it came to it, my arse was completely whipped!

Before long, my beyblade had once again been knocked out of the dish and into the grass. The bluenette chuckled as he walked over and picked it up for me, walking to where I was standing with a slight scowl on my face, even though I was laughing really. The idea of someone like me who was quite amateur going up against one of the best beybladers in the world was simply hilarious – or at least in my mind anyway. He didn't seem to mind with me; in fact, he seems so much more relaxed sometimes when we beyblade together. He just let go.

"Perhaps if you had a bit more faith in yourself, you'd believe me when I say you're doing good." The Phoenix blader commented, placing my grey blue beyblade neatly into my awaiting hand, smiling at me slightly as I gave a shrug.

"Sometimes I think you put far too much faith in me when you know one – I'm not as disciplined as you, and two – I can be far too nice. Either that or I turn into the incredible hulk and then scare everybody off with my temper." I retorted as I listed things off my fingers, trying to ignore the snort of laughter as I looked up to see amethyst eyes sparkling in the sunlight.

"Well I don't know…I would say you're more like a smurf when you're angry." Kai said with a smirk, watching with amusement as my mouth dropped open slightly and I gave him a light punch on the arm.

"A smurf? A **smurf**?" I repeated what he said, my laughter finally getting the better of me as I covered my face with my hands. The blunette's smirk merely got wider as came a bit closer towards me, his hands as ever placed deep into his trouser pockets.

"Yes, a smurf – you are quite tiny and cute like them." I stopped for a moment, looking at him with a slightly raised eyebrow. Before I could say anything else, he suddenly picked me up and started to spin me around. I started laughing helplessly again as I clung on for dear life.

"KAIIIIIIIIIIII! Seriously, what are you doing – put me down!" I cried, feeling him come to a stop as placed me lying on the ground whilst holding himself above me. I gave him a slightly indignant look as he smirked at me again, his hair now slightly more ruffled where the breeze had caught it. I couldn't stop staring at him then as the laughter died down. I could feel myself falling into that state where the whole seemed to disappear and only he was there, pulling me into his world that lived deep inside those unmistakably beautiful eyes.

I had been so engrossed with gazing at him that I didn't realise he had been staring back at me, until I felt a warm hand cup my cheek and held it so I was still looking at him. My heart seemed to be skipping between stopping and beating rapidly as I propped myself onto my elbows, him moving in closer to my face so I could feel his fiery breath on my lips.

As much as somewhere I wanted him to move in closer, I had never felt so unsure of what might happen if it did come to that. I had always seen us as being best friends; two people who were always there for each other; a companionship that took so much for than words and actions to break us apart. But then I was scared – I had seen the way my parents had broken down in their relationship and how it had turned them into such bitter people now. I couldn't bear the thought of it happening to me and the Phoenix blader – it made me want to cry.

"We better be getting back." I heard him whisper, my thoughts finally focusing back to what was happening. Kai was still in front of me, his now back to its usual stoic mask. I nodded shakily as I found myself unable to look away yet unable to look at him any longer. He slipped an arm around my waist and helped me up as we carefully tried to not to bump into each other. Without saying another word, he started to walk away back towards where we were staying.

I let out a shaky sigh as I ran a hand through my hair and started to follow him, my thoughts now taking me back to a time when I had found out about him betraying the Bladebreakers to work with Boris a few years back, and he had not been in touch in so long…I had been so worried about him then, but nothing prepared me for what he would say or do when I came to see him at the Abbey one night…

* * *

"_Can I help you?" A guard sneered at me as I stood before him, wrapped up against the cold air, though I shivered despite it – but then it wasn't from the chill. I shuffled awkwardly on my feet as I looked up at the male before me with as much strength as I could muster._

"_I wish to see Kai. I know he's in there, and I urgently need to speak with him." I stated coldly, only to receive a harsh bark of laughter in my face as the guard gave me a somewhat sadistic smirk, running his eyes up and down the length of my body in a way I remember that made me feel distinctly uncomfortable._

"_There's no such person as Kai within this building – looks like you're come to the wrong place, little girl." He retorted mockingly. I forced myself to stay calm as my eyebrow twitched and a vein began to pulse in my temple – I didn't care what Kai was up to at that moment in time: all I knew as that he was in there and I hadn't seen or heard from him at all since we last convened, which if I remembered correctly at the time had been about a month or so ago. Usually he dropped me one text message a day __at minimum__. So why was he now not answering his phone? Why was he hiding from me? What had I done that he couldn't trust me, even though I still trusted him despite everything that had happened?_

"_Well, well, well – if it isn't young Miss Amethyst White. A pleasure to meet you at last." A voice came out from the shadows, making the guard jump on his feet as he cowered away slightly. I looked on to see another male walking out towards me, though his uniform was distinctly different from the quite frankly rude and obnoxious one who had greeted me at the door. Though I knew from then on the one bit of him that I would never forget were those black goggles, where the lenses were red – like blood._

_I kept my face blank as I straightened myself up and looked him directly in the face. "I am here to see Kai. Where is he?" I said once again, standing my ground as the man gave a hollow laugh and offered me what he thought was a polite smile, to which I thought was more of a leering expression._

"_Ah, another one to see young Kai? Well my dear, perhaps I should let you know that he has refused to see any visitors at all and wishes to be left to do his training accordingly." The man explained in tones of pleasantry, though it was obvious that he was enjoying the fact I was starting to get distressed – __**What the fucking hell is going on with Kai?!**__ I thought as I bit my lip._

"_Look, whether he's given you orders or not, I really need to see him. Please – if it's only for five minutes, that is all I ask." I stated as monotonously as I could manage, though I was starting to get desperate. The overwhelming feeling inside me was that I was worried the bluenette was hurting or something else had happened to him that I didn't want to think about. What I had said was true – even it was just for five minutes, if I could just see him and talk to him to know that he was alive and healthy and well, then that was all I could ask._

_The man raised his chin slightly as he looked at me through his goggles, like he was assessing me. There was a pause as I waited with bated breath to see whether I would get any further than I had come. Eventually, he whispered something to the guard and then turned back to me. "Very well, Miss Amethyst – allow me to show you to where Kai is training…I'm sure he'll be – pleased…to see you…" He tailed off with a slight smirk as I looked at him with an expression that hopefully told him I was less than impressed._

_As I walked through the dark, gloomy corridors of the Abbey, I could feel bile rising in my throat as an odd stench reached my nose. If this was where Kai had been as a child, then it was no wonder he was the way he was today – the place in my eyes was so desolate and vile that for a moment I almost regretted coming here. But then the focus of my thoughts was always on the one person who had mattered to me as much as my family and my other friends had once meant to me._

_Before long we reached a room where you could hear a beyblade smashing against a dish, and the odd crash where something heavy had fallen over. I dared look at the man who had led me here, who merely ignored me and proceeded into the room without question or introduction. I swiftly followed him in as I heard him approach the Phoenix blader. "What do you want, Boris? I told you not to disturb my training." I heard a harsh voice speak, leaving me momentarily stunned: was that Kai? Had he ever sounded so __cruel__? I don't think I had ever heard him speak as thus to anyone like that before. But then if he didn't like this Boris guy, then I could understand – yet they seemed to be working on the same sides now. What was I missing?_

"_I have brought a friend of yours Kai, who was asking very earnestly to see you." I could hear Boris talking in a somewhat condescending which was enough even to annoy me and likely to piss Kai off something dreadful. I remained hidden around the corner as I strained to listen in to what they were saying._

_The bluenette gave a snort as I heard him launch his beyblade again. "Friend? I don't have any friends – it's not one of the stupid Bladebreakers here again, is it?" He scoffed. I felt my heart sink into my stomach as I heard those words, wondering why I was feeling so sick now. I wasn't hearing these words – I couldn't be hearing them! But as I heard Boris give that hollow laugh again, I felt the hairs on the back of my neck stand up._

"_No, young Kai, it is in fact a rather extraordinary young lady…or at least you should know anyway – come in my dear, he's waiting for you!" I heard him call me from around the corner. Gathering whatever strength I had left, though I could feel it failing inside of me, I stepped out from around the wall: there in front of me was the Phoenix blader, standing tall and as powerful as ever, holding a black blade firmly in his grip. __**Where's Dranzer?**_

_Kai's face suddenly twisted into one of shock as he immediately recognised me, his eyes wide as I stared at him. "Amy?!" He exclaimed, as though of all people he was expecting, I was the last on his list. Boris gave a smirk as walked past me, leaning down to whisper in my ear as I flinched. "He's all yours." Was all he said, before sweeping out the room and slamming the door firmly shut._

_I turned to look back at the bluenette, hoping he didn't see what was really going on inside of me: truth be told, I felt like someone had twisted my heart backwards and punched a hole in it – what he said about him not having any friends…as ever with my mind, one part said not to take it personally because things had so drastically changed and this was clearly a boy had been manipulated by people like Boris and the people who ran the Abbey into someone who thought power was the answer._

_But another part of me was asking if he claimed to know his own mind, then surely he knew what he was getting into? And if that was the case, surely he also knew exactly what he had just said about me and the other people like the Bladebreakers who had taken the time to care? Or at least if he had even remembered there was someone else apart from his team mates who had been there for him through thick and thin?_

"_Amy, what the hell are you doing here? I thought you were with your dad and sister." The Phoenix blader was speaking as I tried to take my mind away from the thoughts running through my head. I stared at him blankly as I started to walk around, looking at the room as I went._

"_Well if you had contacted me after I left you all these messages, then you would know that we're now in Russia because not only is my father is on business, but I was also expecting to come and watch you at the Championships – though, mind you, I only found you got so far because you were on the television and I happened to find out so. Same with this whole business of you switching teams as well – that was the TV that told what was going on too." I stated in reply, my voice now hardened slightly as I turned to walk towards him._

_Kai looked quite shocked as his mouth hung slightly open, as though my words had rendered him unable to reply. But then like he could at the time anyway – he couldn't say anything against it: he had told anything. He just hid it all from me. "You shouldn't have come here." He eventually replied in a tone that was flat and devoid of emotion like mine, though he was looking at me with those dark eyes that were asking me to understand. Asking me to see his world as I had always done before and believe in him._

_I gave a small laugh as a sad smile adorned my face. "What can I say Kai? The only way for me to find out that you were ok was to come here and see for myself. And now that I see that you are, there's only one thing left for me to do before I say goodbye." I said quietly, feeling the tears welling up in my eyes as the bluenette looked at me in confusion. My fingers curled painfully around the bracelet he had bought me some time ago, slowly pulling it off and then letting it dangle from my fingers as I held it out in front of me._

_The Phoenix blader's eyes widened as he realised what I was doing. "Amy, no – don't do this. Just listen to me –"_

"_You don't have to explain yourself to me, Kai. You always have a place with me – but at the moment, it's quite clear you don't need me any longer. So I'm giving this back to you, and I'll wait until you're ready to come back." I cut across him, my voice threatening to break as I felt the tears starting to leak from the corners of my eyes. Before anymore was said, I placed the bracelet in his hand and started to walk away from him. I hadn't even placed a step when I felt a pair of stronger arms yank me back into a torso – I tried not to whimper as I felt Kai bury his face in my shoulder, his grip around me so tight that I was finding it difficult to breathe._

"_Please, please don't leave me." I heard him gasp, my heart breaking as I did the one thing that I regretted then but would know it was the right thing to do later on: I turned to kiss him on the forehead, and broke away swiftly before he could see my face anymore than he already had. I could hear him shouting my name as I ran out of the door, pushing past Boris without care as I fled down corridor after corridor until I reached the outside of the Abbey. But even then I didn't stop - I kept running and running and running as fast as my legs could go, not caring that my throat and my lungs were now gasping the cold Russian air made them feel like a fist had gripped around them tightly._

_I reached the hotel I was staying at and sat on the steps alone, whilst nobody else was around outside, and collapsed onto them as my legs finally gave way. Without warning, a wave of emotion hit me and I was sobbing – I was weeping as hard as I ever had in my life as I curled up on the steps, unable to fight against my heart nor the cold as everything I had ever felt for the bluenette I poured out into the night, where only the stars above would see how much I hated him and loved him at the same time._

* * *

**_Piscesgirl09/xXxCometxXx:_**_ Hey peeps - here's a new chapter ready for you all to read! I know this story has been quite popular since I first wrote it, so please, please, please! Keep coming with the feedback and as with everything, I will try my best to update as soon - hope this makes satisfactory reading =) Cheers!_


End file.
